Recordando mi mejor navidad
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Elaine había pasado una tarde maravillosa hacía cinco años junto a un sorprendente chico. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo volvían a encontrarse y no se lo esperaba. Pero se esperaba aun menos que después de recordar la navidad que pasaron juntos, él se acordara de ella. Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas”


**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **¡Heme aquí! Otra participación en un reto. Pensaba hacer algo mas o menos corto, pero al contar las paginas, tenia 12. Sera largo. Preparaos.**

 **Bueno, pensaba subirlo para nochebuena (¿?) pero no me esperaba unas navidades movidas, y las he tenido. Aun me queda trabajar… y ahí el verdadero problema xD**

 **Bueno, espero disfrutéis de la historia, y me lo hagáis saber ˆˆ**

 **Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

 **Tema adjudicado: Hombre de nieve.**

 **PD: hay flashback que se enmarcaran entre estos símbolos: -/-/-/-**

 **PD2: Puede que haya errores en la historia, como demasiados espacios o algo mal puesto. Estoy subiendo esto desde mi tablet en la aplicación y al pasarlo se mueve todo asique puede que algo se me pasara ponerlo bien. Siento mucho los posibles errores.**

 **Recordando mi mejor navidad**

Suspirando por el frío y echando una capa de vaho por la boca, Elaine, periodista de The New Journalist, entró corriendo en la oficina que tenia el periódico en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía. El pueblo estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la ciudad, estaba tan cerca que no había problemas en ir y venir cuando quisieras, el único problema era que estaba en una zona alta y en invierno hacia un frio helador que hacia que solo tuvieras ganas de quedarte en tu casa calentita tomando un chocolate y haciendo algo relajante. Y ella trabajaba todos los días, en vacaciones hacia menos horas pero el periódico no se podía paralizar.

Saludo a Guila, la encargada de la sección de moda y fue, casi corriendo, a su mesa en el segundo piso. Tenia un radiador a sus espaldas y siempre corría hacia allí para encenderlo. Al llegar, casi se llevo por delante a su mejor amiga-cuñada-compañera de mesa. Diane tenia toda la mesa llena de papeles y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Problemas con tu reportaje?

-Ummm… ¡Hola Elaine!- Diane movió algunos papeles- Tenemos un problema…

Elaine soltó su abrigo y bolso en el perchero que tenían en la esquina, luego guardo su bufanda, guantes y gorro en el bolso. Y fue a sentarse en su silla después de encender su ordenador.

-Te lo juro, cada día hace mas frio-la rubia tirito y se abrazo pasándose las manos por los brazos-¡Un día voy a despertar completamente congelada! ¡Seré un cubito de hielo!

-Exagerada…

-Eso lo dices porque duermes calentita en los brazos de cierta persona…-su amiga se sonrojo hasta la raíz y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

-Tu ríete… ya vendrán tus problemas.

-Oh cierto… ¿qué problemas dices que hay?

-No funciona la impresora ni el ordenador central.

-¿Estas diciendo que no podremos imprimir periódicos?

-Exacto. Elizabeth nos ha pedido que tengamos varias elecciones de reportajes por si acaso…

-Perfecto. Tendré que trabajar el doble. ¿Cómo van los deportes?- Elaine se volvió a ver a su amiga y puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja- Espero que mejor que la sección de sucesos.

-Los juveniles han ganado el campeonato provincial. Luego, van a hacer reformas en el estadio- Diane separo varios papeles y guardo algunos en su cajón- Mira lo bueno, solo utilizaran un reportaje así que el de la semana que viene lo tendrás hecho.

La rubia empezó a escribir en el ordenador, leyendo papeles que había extendido en su mesa y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando. No llego a prestar atención a su alrededor hasta que notó que era observada. Levanto la mirada y capto un movimiento justamente frente a ella, en un ordenador que quedaba unos metros delante de su escritorio. Y lo vio. Una persona que llevaba cinco años sin ver y de la que creía se había enamorado.

Elaine, quien a sus veintiséis años nunca se había sentido enamorada, parpadeo incrédula y se escondió debajo de su escritorio rápidamente. Empezó a pensar en qué podría hacer, o más bien si debía hacer algo. Subió la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar por encima de la mesa, y volvió a bajar la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Elaine?-la dulce voz de su amiga le hizo reaccionar- ¿Qué haces?

La joven cogió del brazo a su amiga-compañera y la arrastro al suelo- Shhhh…-la rubia gateo hasta volver a asomarse y respirar tranquila porque todo seguía igual-No me puede creer que este aquí…

-Elaine, ¿Qué pasa?- Diane miro a su compañera con la cabeza ladeada.

-Es él…

-¿Él? ¿Quién?-Diane hizo lo mismo que su amiga. Gateo y se asomo por el lateral de la mesa sin ver a nadie extraño- ¿Quién es él? No veo a nadie nuevo.

-Vayaaa…Vaya… -una gruesa voz sonó con un ligero ritmo musical por encima de sus cabezas- Creo haber encontrado dos ratoncitas bajo la mesaaaa.

La ronca voz, con cierto toque decadente, hizo que ambas miraran hacia arriba. Fue Diane la primera en hablar.

-¿Si?

-Bueeeeno, estoy buscando algún jefe o alguien a quien decirle qué problema tiene la impresora.

-¿Puedes arreglarla?-Elaine, aun sin verla, sabia que los ojos de su amiga estarían brillando.

-Taaal vez-la risa que soltó se escucho fuerte- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?- unos golpecitos sonaron justamente sobre la cabeza rubia- ¿No vas a saludar?

Elaine empezó a tartamudear, y un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca. Tal vez si, tal vez no. A lo que quería llegar era a si ese magnifico chico se acordaría de ella. Carraspeo suavemente antes de levantarse y sacudirse con fuerza el polvo que no tenia en la ropa.

-Gracias por ayudarme a buscar mis clips Diane- por el rabillo del ojo vio a su amiga fruncir el ceño para luego encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a su mesa- Umm, si, ¡hola!- Elaine cambio su peso de un pie a otro- Perdona pero estaba ocupada... y aun tengo miles de cosas por hacer.

Ban vio como la pequeña rubia de sensuales curvas se giraba rápidamente y echaba, literalmente, a correr. La otra mujer simplemente se sentó en un escritorio. Al final ninguna le había dicho con quien debía hablar.

Elaine llego a la sala que usaban como almacén y cerro de un golpe, luego bajo lentamente deslizándose por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. No podía creerse que él estuviera frente a ella, aunque el que ella hubiera hecho el ridículo mas grande de la historia si era creíble. Se aparto el pelo de la cara y no pudo evitar pensar que casi no había cambiado en nada. Tal vez su rostro se veía algo mas maduro y sereno.

Todavía recordaba el frio invierno cuando lo conoció.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Era veintitrés de diciembre y ella había hecho el último examen del año, estaba contenta de poder regresar a casa para navidad. A las seis de la tarde salía su tren y en una hora estaría frente la chimenea de su casa, burlándose de su bondadoso hermano mientras bebería una caliente taza de chocolate. Al menos ese era su plan. Media hora antes de ir a la estación, su compañera de cuarto y amiga le daba la peor noticia imaginable.

-Oye Elaine… ibas hacia Fairywood ¿no?

-Si-ella estaba terminando de colocarse la bufanda para salir- Es mi pueblo natal.

-Ummm, realmente no quisiera decírtelo, pero…- Zera se revolvió nerviosa y aparto la mirada suspirando con resignación- Han anulado los trenes que van al norte de Britannia y si no recuerdo mal, tu pueblo esta en esa dirección.

-¿Qué?-Elaine dejo caer los guantes que sujetaba mientras miraba a su amiga- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La tormenta es bastante fuerte así que han parado los trenes hasta que se calme. Si vas a la estación no será difícil conseguir otro pasaje o un rembolso- su amiga le tendió el móvil, en la pantalla se leía el comunicado sobre lo que le estaba contando- El problema es que se supone que no dejara de nevar en tres o cuatro días.

Ella se había tomado unos minutos para leer y releer la noticia. Luego, abatida, se sentó en la cama-Eso quiere decir que me perderé las navidades con mi familia.

-No tiene porque, Helbram y yo salimos en coche. Podemos llevarte.

-Zera, aprecio esto pero vosotros vais al sur… ¡en dirección opuesta!- dejándose caer del todo en la cama, Elaine intentaba no llorar de impotencia, eso solo hubiera servido para hacer sentir peor a su amiga.-Esperare hasta que las cosas se calmen, solo son algunos días. No pasa nada- se revolvió para tirar de su amiga y abrazarla- Gracias por preocuparte pero no quiero que tu novio piense que estoy monopolizándote. Ya te ibas antes de decirme esto.

Zera le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Segura?

-Al cien por cien.

La chica salió entre despedidas y ordenes de llamarla, ahora Elaine solo podía pensar en que podría hacer para pasar el tiempo hasta poder ir a casa. No merecía deshacer el poco equipaje que llevaba en una mochila y no tenia nada que hacer, salvo empezar el grueso libro que se había comprado para leer en casa. Se quito el abrigo y la bufanda y se agacho hasta la mochila para sacar el libro. El golpe de la puerta abriéndose de forma brusca y chocando contra la pared, hizo que se asustara, diera un respingo y acabara cayendo de culo.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias!- su amiga entro como un huracán gritando y dando palmadas- ¡Levántate! ¿A que no sabes qué acaba de conseguir mi maravilloso y fabuloso novio?

-Conociéndolo nada bueno…-Elaine rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba ante la mala mirada que le dirigió Zera- A ver, cuéntame ¿Qué ha conseguido tu novio?

-Veras, ¿Conoces a Howzer?. Si, claro que lo conoces, como no conocer al universitario más fiestero que hay… Bueno, la cosa es la siguiente…- Zera hablaba rápidamente y sin parar y la rubia temió que le diera un ataque allí mismo- Helbram va con él y otro grupo de chicos y chicas a jugar videojuegos, entre ellos esta… ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? ¿Dam? ¿Lan? ¿Ran? Bueno, no me acuerdo, un friki de los que están estudiando informática y solo les gusta las pantallas-Zera paro un momento de hablar para alzar una camisa que Elaine había sacado y mirarla con ojo critico.- Bonita camiseta

-Gracias, es un regalo de mi hermano. -Zera la descarto después de mascullar que algún día debería dejársela, luego continuo con la charla principal.

-Como iba diciendo, ¿Qué iba diciendo? ¡Ah, si! Helbram ha visto a ese chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo, él ha dicho que se va con su familia que vive en Byron Y… ¿adivinas qué? ¡Para ir tiene que pasar por Fairywood! En realidad le pilla de pasada pero no creo que le importe hacer una paradita de nada. Total que he mandado a Helbram a pararlo y decirle que espere para que te vayas con él. ¡Venga recoge!

-Zera…veras, yo…- Elaine apreciaba, de todo corazón además, las buenas intenciones de su amiga pero irse con un desconocido era un gran problema- No se, la verdad. No lo conozco y no creo que sea buena ide…

-¿Buenaaa ideaaa?-las palabras salieron con un leve tono musical- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea dejar a una chica taaaaan guapa conmigo. Pero bueno, no tengo problema en acercarte.

Ambas se giraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Helbram y un chico, apoyado despreocupadamente en el marco. Ambas se quedaron en shock, es decir, cuando alguien habla de un friki de los ordenadores se imagina a un chico normalillo, puede que con gafas, y tímido. Al menos eso pensaban aunque tendrían que cambiar su idea si ese chico era el supuesto informático.

El hombre era altísimo, dos metros al menos tendría que medir, frente al escaso metro y medio que ella y Zera medían, era delgado pero la ajustada camiseta que llevaba dejaba ver unos músculos formados y fuertes. Tenia el pelo bastante corto y alborotado, y una gran cicatriz le cubría parte del cuello y la barbilla. Elaine tuvo miedo inmediatamente.

-Me tropecé haciendo escalada, y este es el resultado- señala con un dedo su cicatriz mientras reía de la expresión contrariada de ambas- Todo el mundo se queda pensando en la cicatriz. Aunque estoy agradecido, no me partí la cabeza ese día.

-Hum… ¿qué bien?- la voz de Zera salió titubeante mientras no dejaba de mirar a la mole humana que estaba aun apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno chicas, este es Ban, estudia informática, lo conozco bastante bien. Es un chico muy fiable.

-Me duele que tengas que decir eso Helbram- el muchacho se estirazo, y sus movimientos le hicieron a Elaine recordar a un gato- Claro que soy de fiar, y según me ha contado el amigo que no sabe jugar nada, una de vosotras necesita un aventón.- Ban le repaso con la mirada de arriba abajo- Supongo que eres tu, después de todos este de aquí-movió la cabeza en dirección a Helbram- no hace otra cosa más que enseñar fotos de su novia y de su perfecta vida amorosa.

-No qui-quisiera molestar-Elaine vio como el chico levantaba las cejas mirándola seriamente, luego repaso toda la habitación. De una zancada se puso junto su mochila, la cerro y se la colgó al hombro.- Vamos pequeño minion, te llevare sana y salva a casa para el día de Noche Buena.

-¿Minion?-Ella se quedo parada viendo al chico alejarse por el pasillo- Helbram, ¿seguro qué es de fiar?

-Por supuesto. En realidad no hay nadie mejor respecto a cuidar o proteger a otros a otros.

Elaine empezó a barajar posibles alternativas, pero estar en casa esa misma noche era algo realmente bueno. Suspiro y recogió rápidamente las llaves, el libro y el abrigo junto a los guantes, bufanda y gorro. Luego echo a correr hacia donde le esperaba, sonriendo, el llamado informático Ban.

Ambas parejas llegan al aparcamiento y se despidieron efusivamente, Zera haciéndole prometer que le mensajearía cada diez minutos y que debía contarle todo, incluso mandarle las direcciones a las que iban. Ella se rio y termino de despedirse mientras seguía a su compañero de viaje hasta llegar a un todoterreno grande y negro. Él, echo su mochila atrás y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Elaine le imito subiéndose en el asiento del acompañante, no sabia de que temas hablar.

-Te lo puedes quitar- Elaine giro rápidamente la cabeza mientras lo veía tocar algunos botones- El abrigo y demás, pondré la calefacción. Échalo atrás.

Señalo con el pulgar los asientos de atrás donde estaba su mochila junto un pequeño petate verde oscuro, luego se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el coche. No se empezó a mover, hasta que ella hubo dejado sus cosas en los asientos de atrás, se había puesto el cinturón y se había acomodado.

-¿Lista? – ella asintió torpemente- Pues allá vamos- empezó a mover el coche, dirigiéndose a la salida del campus- Son las seis y cuarto, tengo que dejarte en Fairywood, ¿no? Eso son unas dos horas de viaje si nada se complica. Asique para las nueve estarás comiendo en casa, te lo prometo.

-Umm… siento las molestias-el chico se empezó a reír mientras con una mano le revolvía el pelo.-O-oye.

-Tranquila pequeño miniom, dejarte en casa solo me retrasara como mucho quince minutos. No moriré por algo así.

-Gracias- la palabra tendría que haber salido en un tono amable, pero no fue así- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme miniom?

-¿Podrías crecer algunos centímetros?

Elaine recordaba todo el viaje como si lo hubiera echo ayer y no hacia cinco años. Se asomo por la puerta, y al no ver a nadie se dirigió hacia su mesa para trabajar. Él no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de alto, igual de musculoso, e incluso igual de guapo. Realmente merecía la pena que su sueño fuera robado por pensamientos sobre él durante una época ya pasada. Pero estaba segura de que ahora comenzaría a robárselo de nuevo.

Suspiro mientras tecleaba en su ordenador la historia que debería publicar. ¿Se acordaría de ella? Todo eso había pasado en su último año, luego del viaje entre trabajos, exámenes y búsquedas de empleo, no se habían vuelto a ver. Es más, ella no había vuelto a saber mucho mas de él aparte de algún juego ganado contra Helbram o alguna mención especial sobre lo buen estudiante que era.

¿Se acordaría de ella? No estaba segura, es más, juraría que puesto que solo estuvieron juntos unas horas y él, cinco años después no había dado muestras de conocerla. Miro hacia el ordenador que había estado revisando. Fairywood era aun pueblecito pequeño así que… ¿qué estaría haciendo él allí? ¿Solamente había ido para arreglar la maquinaria?

Dejo de pensar en todo y se centro en su trabajo, debía hacer dos reportajes enteros. Una hora y media después, una humeante taza se puso entre su cara y la pantalla del ordenador. Diane se la tendía junto a una dulce sonrisa.

-Llevas un buen rato, ¿Qué tal vas?

-Bien, uno de los reportajes esta casi acabado- Elaine tomo un sorbo y dejo la taza sobre la mesa mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta.- Dentro de nada me pondré con el segundo-volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida, luego paro- ¿Qué es? No es el chocolate normal que solemos beber.

-Nooop. Pero esta bueno, ¿verdad? Resulta que el chico que viene a arreglar la imprenta, ha hecho este chocolate. Le ha añadido menta para darle algo de sabor. Esta bastante bueno.

-En realidad, esta delicioso. Podría hacerme adicta a este sabor.

Diane soltó una risita mientras se sentaba en su mesa y comenzaba a trastear con el ordenador.

-Entonces… ¿qué pasa contigo y el informático?

Elaine tosió fuertemente tras atragantarse. El comentario de su amiga le había pillado desprevenida, aunque en su memoria resonaba un comentario muy parecido de otra época. Específicamente después de volver de vacaciones, Zera le había hecho la misma pregunta.

-Na-nada-tosió ligeramente para liberarse del sofoco del atragantamiento-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No se, desde que lo viste esta mañana has estado…¿rara?

-Uh, ¿en serio?- Elaine ladeo la cabeza ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño- Se podría decir que lo conocí hace algún tiempo.

Bueeeeno- Diane le sonrió ampliamente- todavía no esta del todo solucionado el problema y yo se escuchar de maravilla.

Elaine rio entrecortadamente, Diane era su amiga y tenia derecho a saberlo. Además, ella necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y a quien pedir consejo.

Respiro profundamente- Esta bien, te lo contare. Todo empezó mi segunda navidad de universidad…

Elaine se lo iba contando despacio y tranquilamente. No tenía prisa, y no quería que Diane se perdiera en la historia por ir rápido. Casi le parecía irreal estar ahí, justamente a unos metros donde Ban había estado antes, contando la historia de su, podría decirse, primer amor. Porque si, en el fondo Elaine sabia que en ese día se había enamorado. Tal vez la primera impresión que se llevo de él, la dejo aturdida y emocionada, pero a cada minuto que pasaban juntos, Elaine iba enamorándose un poco mas cada vez. No fue hasta que estuvo en su casa que se dio cuenta de cuan lejos llegaba ese enamoramiento.

-…entonces me quede aturdida, quiero decir, ¿qué hay con esa pregunta? Fue de una horrible educación, en ese momento me entraron ganas de golpearle y bajarme del coche. Llegado a ese punto me daban igual las navidades en familia.

-Entonces…-Diane hablo unos minutos después de que su compañera guardara silencio tras hablar- ¿Te bajaste y ahí acabo todo?

-No, todavía hay más-Elaine frunció el ceño- Simplemente me parece tan estúpido ahora… realmente soy bajita, y el es monstruosamente enorme. No sé, ahora no parece tanto un insulto…

-Elaine, ¿podrías por favor dejar tus pensamientos para el final?-Diane carcajeó ante el parpadeo de incredulidad de su amiga- ¡Perdona! ¡Es que quiero terminar de escuchar tu relato!

Ella se dejo caer hacia atrás en la silla y se estirazo. El resto era pura diversión de parte de él, y puro amor de parte de ella. Habían vivido algo tan grande e insignificante pero que se había convertido en el mejor y mayor momento de lo que llevaba de vida, y era probable que siempre fuera así

-¿Vas a continuar así mucho más?- él tarareo el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento en la radio, una vez acabada, reanudo con sus palabras- ¡Ha sido una broma! Llevas quince minutos callada, haciendo pucheros.

-¡No he hecho pucheros!-indignada era poco para como estaba. Aunque sabia que él llevaba razón ya que su hermano siempre se burlaba sobre como, indirectamente, se le inflaban las mejillas cuando se enfadaba o molestaba. Era algo natural que no podía cambiar.

-Perdona…perdona

El volvió a tararear el estribillo. Luego subió un poco el volumen y le dio un golpecito en la pierna.- Seguro que la sabes.

-Jingle Bells es mundialmente conocida.

-Por eso- el golpeaba rítmicamente el volante con un dedo- ¿Por favor?

-¡No!

-Canta solo un poco, venga…

Ban estaba jugando, su tono de voz era exactamente el tono de un niño que espera jugar con alguien. Ella estaba dispuesta a no cantar, pero el estribillo llego, y ella no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó tarareando suavemente y muy bajito. Pero él seguramente la había oído porque empezó a cantar la canción. Y Elaine no se esperaba que tuviera una voz tan buena. Tal vez si hubiera querido, hubiera sido un gran cantante. Luego volvió a sentir el golpe en su pierna, y enseguida supo qué quería.

Olvidando su enfado, Elaine comenzó a cantar con él. Hasta que la canción termino y ambos carcajearon.

-Eso estuvo bien, muy bien.

-No cantaba así desde el año anterior.

-¡Obvio!- el rio-¿Quién cantaría una canción navideña en verano?-cuando abrió la boca dispuesta a contestarle, paro de repente al ver como su semblante cambiaba rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio mientras mantenía la vista fijada en un punto de la carretera-¿Qué diablos…?

Ella siguió su mirada, preocupada por un posible accidente. Pero no era eso. Había una fila de coches, y parecía no tener fin. Además, ellos serian unos más en esa cola. Ban paro el coche al llegar a la cola, luego se quito el cinturón y se asomo por la ventanilla.

-Ahí hay un policía-señalo un lugar sin especificar de la carretera- Voy a ver que pasa. Escúchame, me llevo las llaves y cerrare el coche-giro la cabeza, analizando su entorno- No me gustan estas cosas, no sabes quien puede estar al acecho entre tanto coche. Puedes abrir las puertas desde dentro dándole a ese botón, pero no la abras si no es estrictamente necesario ¿entendido?

-S-si

-Escúchame, ni siquiera abras si ves a un herido-Ban cogió su mano y la acaricio suavemente- Estoy seguro de que eres de esas personas que no pueden ver a otra sufrir y estar quieta, pero ese es un truco viejo. Uno se hace el herido y otro ataca. No. Salgas. Del. Coche.

Dicho todo esto, Ban le dirigió una dura mirada antes de salir y cerrar el coche. A ella no le gustaba estar encerrada en un lugar tan estrecho, pero lo entendía. En realidad, tanto sus padres como su hermano le insistían en cada llamada o en cada reunión familiar sobre los numerosos peligros. Sobretodo cuando eres una chica que esta sola. Suspirando, ella se dedico a echar un vistazo a su móvil. Solo habían pasado siete minutos cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y él entro.

-Tenemos un problema-antes de que ella preguntara, él se lo comunico- Ha habido una acumulación de nieve por la ventisca en la carretera. La mala noticia es que tendremos que quedarnos aquí. La buena es que solo serán unas horas. Un quitanieves esta llegando y se ocupara del problema, además de que el resto de la carretera esta bien. Al parecer pasa algo con la inclinación que hay en este punto pero no es algo grave.

-Entonces no es un problema realmente.

-Depende de quien lo vea. El agente ha dicho que podemos salir y estirar las piernas siempre y cuando no nos alejemos mucho. Hay algunas personas que se están reuniendo mas adelante y están en plan picnic. Si quieres podemos salir.

Elaine sopeso sus planes, o bien se quedaban en el coche aburridos, o salían fuera. Salir fuera después de media hora de viaje y cuando aun quedaba mucho camino, no sonaba tan mal dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Salimos?

La respuesta del chico fue echarse para atrás y coger los dos abrigos y sus cosas. Salieron bien abrigados y zigzaguearon alrededor de los coches parados hasta llegar al principio. Se podía ver la carretera cortada con dos grandes vallas, al lado un furgón policial con un policía a su lado. Tenia la cara extremadamente roja del frio. Delante suya, había un grupo de personas que hablaban y reían. Fueron allí y estuvieron un rato intercambiando saludos y algunas palabras. Les ofrecieron café, él tomo uno pero ella denegó el café y se dirigió a un extremo de la carretera donde había un espacio para paradas de emergencia y allí empezó a acumular nieve en un punto. Ban se dirigió tras ella después de un rato y miro interesado lo que hacia.

-¿Que haces?

-Un muñeco de nieve.

-¿No tienes ya una edad para dejar de hacerlo?

-Mi hermano y yo siempre hacemos uno en la puerta de casa.

-Umm…-Ban miro el montón acumulado hasta la mitad de sus piernas- No terminarás nunca.

-¡Quiero hacerlo!-ella volvió ha hacer pucheros mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien!- el chico se levanto y sacudió las manos- Tendremos que hacer un muñeco de nieve perfecto, ¿no crees?

Ella le miro y asintió mientras sonreía. Luego ambos trabajaron juntos para terminar el muñeco, Elaine tuvo que admitir que fue Ban quien hizo todo el trabajo duro. Recogió nieve y la fue amontonando, luego ella le daba forma. Estuvieron cuarenta y cinco minutos así, haciendo un muñeco enorme, tan grande como él. Algunas personas les habían animado y aplaudido, incluso el agente fue a verles y avisarles de que tuvieran cuidado de no mojarse con la nieve o coger frio. Luego les felicito por lo bien que estaba quedando.

Al final, incluso consiguieron recoger piedras para hacer la boca y los ojos y adornarle el cuerpo, y algunas ramas para hacer la nariz y los brazos. El muñeco acabo midiendo casi dos metros y tenía el cuerpo dividido en tres partes.

-Parece que se cuida vuestro amigo-un hombre se acercó al muñeco y lo analizó detenidamente- Esta incluso más gordo que yo- luego de sus palabras soltó una carcajada enorme mientras se acariciaba su abundante y redondeada barriga.

Ambos rieron ante la evidencia, porque ciertamente, el muñeco había acabado con un cuerpo enorme, no solo de altura si no también de anchura. Ella mientras sonreía, se quito la bufanda y la anudo fuertemente al muñeco.

-Pasarás frio.

-No te preocupes- ella se encogió de brazos mientras miraba al muñeco como una madre mira a sus hijos para asegurarse de que fueran bien abrigados. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero el pitido contiguo de un silbato le interrumpió.

El agente de policía iba pitando a medida que andaba entre los coches. Entre soplido y soplido iba anunciando que la carretera se abriría en cinco minutos.

-Andando…

Ban empezó una caminata hacia el choche con grandes zancas, ella tenia que ir casi corriendo a sus espaldas. De repente paro de golpe, haciendo que ella se chocara con su ancha espalda. Se separo mientras frotaba su adolorida nariz y le miraba con una cara con mueca interrogativa.

-Toma- él le paso las llaves y deshizo el camino con grandes zancadas.

Elaine se quedo un par de minutos mirando, luego se dio la vuelta y con andar rápido fue hasta el coche y se metió dentro, no había terminado de acomodarse cuando Ban estaba abriendo el coche y cogiendo las llaves para poner el motor en marcha junto con la calefacción.

-El coche se calentara enseguida.

-Humm…

-Antes de que se me olvide…- se quito la chaqueta y le tendió su bufanda- No merece la pena dejar esta prenda ahí olvidada.

-¡Pero entonces pierde el encanto!

-No importa…-el chico hablo entre tarareos y mientras le revolvía el pelo- No importa… Además hay algo con lo que podrás presumir ¿no?

Él señalo el móvil que tenia en sus manos y ella sonrió mientras miraba a lo que se refería. Cuando terminaron, le pidieron al hombre que había hecho la broma sobre su estómago que les echara una foto. Ambos aparecían en la imagen, uno a cada lado del muñeco. Abrazados a él.

-Sera un recuerdo divertido- ella apago la pantalla y se acomodo en el asiento cuando noto el movimiento del coche- Mis padres y mi hermano van a reírse de mi cuando les cuente lo que he estado haciendo. Incluso me llamaran niña pequeña.

-No será ninguna mentira.

Él se rio mientras ella inflaba las mejillas en señal de molestia. Luego de uno minutos, se quedo completamente dormida. Lo siguiente que recordaba era como Ban le llamaba para avisarla de que habían llegado a su casa. Él tenia su abrigo y demás cosas en el brazo, y sus maletas estaban en el porche de la casa de sus padres. Ella cogió sus cosas y subió los cinco escalones del porche, luego se apoyo en la barandilla mientras él se ponía junto a la puerta del conductor.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No ha sido nada- le sonrió mientras subía al coche. Empezó a dar la vuelta y antes de salir empezó a agitar la mano hacia ella- Para la próxima ya sabes.

Luego le guiño el ojo para irse del todo. Ella se quedo en el porche viendo como su coche se iba haciendo más pequeño a medida que se alejaba por la carretera.

-¿Así acabo todo?- Diane se quedo viendo a su amiga sin parpadear- ¿No volviste a saber de él?

-Algunas cosas por aquí y por allá- la rubia cogió un mechón de pelo y miro sus puntas- Me daba vergüenza ir a verlo, y por las conversaciones con Helbram, no había indicios de que él preguntara por mi…

Diane se volvió hacia su computadora-Creo que esto es el destino, deberías hacer algo.

La conversación se quedo ahí, mientras ambas terminaban lo que tenían pendiente. Ya mismo era hora de irse.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Gilthunder, ayudante de Elizabeth se quedo mirando al hombre que estaba de cuclillas en el pasillo que daba a la segunda planta.

-Nada-él se levanto y se puso resto- Ya esta todo hecho, solo tenéis que encender la maquinaria y funcionara. Si tenéis algún otro problema, llamadnos por favor.

Le dio la tarjeta de empresa, su jefe le hacia dársela a cada cliente al que atendían aunque fueran habituales. Luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor, justo cuando la rubia que acababa de contar el mejor viaje de su vida estaba dentro esperando que las puertas se cerraran. Llego justamente cuando quedaba unos centímetros para que se cerraran las puertas, pero ella consiguió parar las puertas y hacer que se abrieran. Por su cara de sorpresa, Ban sabía que no sabia que él cogería el ascensor.

-¿Pa-para donde?

Luego de entrar, se puso a su lado, hasta que ella hablo. Se fijo en el botón marcado, tercera planta, él bajaba pero no le importaba subir antes.

-Arriba-después de la escueta respuesta, ella encogió los hombros y espero que el ascensor retomara su marcha. Unos segundos después, aclaro un malentendido que acababa de descubrir, y que no se imaginaba, existía-No te insulte.

-¿Qué?-

-Hace cinco años, en mi coche, no fue un insulto- Ban se recostó en el lateral del ascensor- Ni lo de minion ni la pregunta. En aquella época, bueno y aún hoy, me gustaba burlarme de la gente. Lo hago desde pequeño, supongo que ya es un hábito.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando la tercera planta, donde estaba administración. Elaine fue empujada suavemente fuera del ascensor.

-Tu planta- el chico sonrió con dientes blanquísimos. Típicos de anuncio de pasta dental- Nos veremos luego.

Aun confusa, y luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y se quedara de pie, viéndolas, Elaine se dirigió a la mesa de la redactora jefe, Elizabeth, y le informo sobre su artículo, dejándole una copia en la mesa y anunciándole que ya había mandado otra copia al correo de redacción. Elizabeth fue tan amable como siempre, sonriendo cálidamente y ofreciéndole los dulces que tenia en una cestita encima de su mesa. Se despidieron entre sonrisas y felicitaciones de navidad y de año nuevo. Ambas andaban tan liadas que se veían poquísimo incluso en el trabajo.

Luego de su despedida que tardo casi una hora, Elaine se fue hacia su planta y se puso lenta y metódicamente su abrigo y demás elementos que la protegerían del frío. Diane ya había salido. Salió disparada hacia la calle, despidiendo y felicitando la navidad a quien veía. Paro al bajar los cuatro escalones en la entrada del edificio, luego bajo la bufanda para soltar vaho y sonreír.

Odiaba el frio pero realmente amaba la navidad. Ahora solo tenia que llegar a casa y prepararse algo calentito. Paro de golpe antes de cruzar cuando un auto encendió las luces y arranco unos metros calle abajo, luego fue hacia donde ella estaba parada esperando que terminara de pasar para cruzar la calle, pero no paso de largo. Se paro a su lado y la ventana del conductor se bajo lentamente mostrando una cara sonriente y ya conocida.

-Has cambiado de coche.

-Si. Me pareció bien cambiar de coche y dejarle el mío a mi hermano.

-Humm…-ella cambio de peso de un pie a otro.

-¿Te llevo?

-¿Perdona?

-Sube-eso sonaba más a orden que a pregunta- Hace frío, te vas a congelar camino a casa.

Elaine sopeso sus opciones, pero en el fondo, él tenia razón. Se encogió de hombros y subió en el asiento del copiloto. Se quito el gorro y los guantes al notar el calor dentro del coche, luego se puso el cinturón.

-Esto me trae recuerdos.

La sonrisa perfecta volvió a aparecer. Elaine empezaba a dudar que desapareciera en algún momento-Si, a mi también.

-Sabes…- el chico arranco el coche luego de preguntarle su dirección, ella lo vio sonrojarse por el rabillo del ojo- Me gustaría repetir el muñeco de nieve que hicimos hace cinco años. Luego, puedo hacer el chocolate de muchos otros sabores, te lo demostrare el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Si quieres, claro…

 **FIN**


End file.
